WHAT'S LEFT ON ME
by pichurrita743
Summary: bueno este es un fic cortito sobre lily y james espero que les guste...jxl
1. Chapter 1

WHAT'S LEFT ON ME

Hola… soy pichu y aquí estoy con otro songfic...espero que les guste.

Atención este Fic no es una copia intencionada ... todo pertenece a la warner y a J.K.Rowling...yo solo monté mi propia historia.

Watch my life

Pass me by

In the rear view mirror

Pictures frozen in time

Are becoming clearer

I don't wanna waste another day

Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Yeah

Era un día lluvioso.. raro para septiembre... nos situamos en uno de los mejores colegios de magia del mundo, si Howarts .Todo estaba más o menos tranquilo, si tenemos en cuenta que la tranquilidad cobra un nuevo significado en este lugar. La culpa de esto lo tenía un grupito de Griffindors, Los Merodeadores , los mayores bromistas en la historia de Howarts, sus bromas eran tan sonadas que el mismo director Dumbeldore había decidido darles un párrafo en el libro historia de Howarts para cuando ellos salieran de la escuela , y para eso solo quedaba un año.

Este grupo estaba formado por tres integrantes(NA: lamentablemente Peter se ha ido a descubrir neuronas a... Alaska... porque no encontraba en Europa)James Adams Potter un morocho de pelo muy desordenado imposible de peinar, un cuerpo ..uff..no hay palabras y unos ojos de color avellana que brillaban con luz propia, un Sex-symbol de la escuela y tenía su propio club de fans, seguido su amigo Sirius Orion Black, un pelo liso corto y negro con unos ojos grises preciosos, y si james tenía curpazo el de Sirius es de dios(Na: creo que se me va a estropear el teclado de tanta baba).. era un poco más alto que james y tambien tenia club de fans... era el mas guapo del colegio, luego estaba Remus John Lupin no era tan guapo ni popular bentre las chicas pero ese pelo color paja y esos ojos chocolate tambien atraia fuertemente al sector femenino. Su club de fans era menos numerosso que el de los otros dos pero tampoco se quedaba corto.

Bueno , el caso es que era una tarde lluviosa, con un castillo muy tranquilo y unos merodeadores muyyyy aburridos.

Cause I want you And I feel you

Crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger like a burning

To find a place I've never been

Now I'm broken and I'm fading

I'm half the man I thought I would be

But you can have what's left of me

I've been dying inside

Little by little

No where to go but going out of my mind

In endless circles

Running from myself until

You gave me a reason for standing still

**Sala Común de Griffindor**

Eyyy prongs me aburro-dijo sirius tirado en un sofa cerca del fuego ... tenía un pergamino en la mano y cerca suyo un libro de DCO.-que os parece si hacemos algo??

Como que padfoot?-Dijo james al ver la picara sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo- Que brillante idea has tenido esta vez?-comento sarcásticamente.

Pues veras, ya que la pelirroja( en ese momento james pone una mirada triste y los otros dos lo notan , james ha decidido dejar en paz a evans desde la ultima vez que le pidio salir.) no esta aquí en estos momentos podemos escapar de esta maldita tarea que nos mandó el profesor rollan y -esto lo añadio ensanchando su sonrisa si eso es posibla –pues visitar a rosmerta que esta muyyyy abandonada últimamente.

Mientras sirius contaba esto james recordaba el momento en que lily le dijo que no por ultima vez.

And I want you and I feel you

Crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger like a burning

To find a place I've never been

Now I'm broken and I'm fading

I'm half the man I thought I would be

But you can have what's left of me

Falling faster

Barely breathing

Give me something to believe in

Tell me it's not all in my head

Take what's left of this man

Make me whole once again

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OFLASHBACK0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

estaba un morocho en mitad del pasillo esperando como siempre a que su angel pelirrojo bajara a cenar, ella siempre elegía ese pasillo por ser poco transitado y a ella nunca le gusto llamar la atención asi que iba por pasillos vacios, el caso que me desvío , estaba james esperandon cuando una mata de pelo pelirrojo le tira al suelo (na:venía corriendo y no miraba por donde iba...)

lo siento- dijo ella toda arrepentida – tengo que mirar por donde voy

no pasa nada princesa-en ese momento james nota como lily(que todavía seguia encima de el) se tensa.

Esto potter eres tu- hablo ella tras un silencio- si lo hubiera sabido ni me disculpo.

Bueno da igual si siempre que me pase esto eres tu la que cae encima mio- dijo el sin molestia alguna- creo que me acostumbrare a que te choques conmigo.pero agradeceria que te levantaras respirar y hacer de sillon al mismo tiempo pues como que es difícil.

Aaa eee...si...-dijo ella levantándose lentamente .pero en cuanto esta se levanta james la coge de la cintura y acerca su boca al oido de la chica.

Dime que si lily por favor... sabes que te quiero-dijo el mientras comenzaba a morder el lóbulo de la oreja de ella.

Cause I want you and I feel you

Crawling underneath my skin

A hunger like a burning

To find a place I've never been

Now I'm broken and I'm fading

I'm half the man I thought I would be

You can have all that's left

Yeah yeah yeah

What's left of me

I've been dying inside you see

I'm going outta my mind, outta my mind

Lily no podía pensar, sabía que estaba enamorada de james pero no quería ser una más y eso la llevo ha hacer lo que hizo.

Esto...aa..james-este se separo un poco de ella- estoy saliendo con alguien.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el .

Con..quien-fue lo unico que pudo salir de su garganta

No quiero que le ocurra nada-comento ella- pero te pido que no me sigas más, le...(_pensamientos de lily:ay dios como cuesta esto.. porque no le ... no imposible)_ quiero.

Y se fue de ahí con las lagrimas encerradas en sus ojos, y dejando a un james triste frío y sin alegría

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fin flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pues mi idea es aun mejor- comentó moony – y sin arriesgarnos a que la pelirroja nos pille .

El QUE????-dijo sirius, james ya casi no participaba en las conversaciones tras ese incidente

Padfoot-dijo esto de manera lenta y con un asomo de sonrisa- que tal esta snape???

De repente a sirius se le iluminó la cara.

O pues…-dijo el- hace mucho que no le veo

Pero le hare una visita ahora mismo- dijo el y salió corriendo con el pergamino en la mano y seguido de remus.James se subio a la habitación cansado de fingir algo de alegria... lo unico que quería era llorar.

**Pasillos de Howarts**

Mientras esto ocurria en la sala común las tres chicas más raras de Howarts se dirigina a ese mismo lugar que los chicos acababan de abandonar para ver si estos terminaban la tarea , pues aquí el profesor habia tenido la magnifica idea de ponerles a ellas de encargadas de revisar el trabajo de los chicos , para que no ocurriera como la ultima vez. Ellas iban charlando tranquilamente.

Y dime lily- dijo una morena de ojos azules y buen cuerpo acentuado por la minifalda que llevaba y la camiseta azul muy ajustada a una pelirroja de ojos verdes enfundada en unos vaqueros con una camiseta de tirantes blanca-que ha hecho potter esta vez para que estes de tan mal humor?

Por que piensas que potter me hizo algo?-pregunto la pellirroja con cara de pocos amigos.-acaso mi estado de humor depende unicamente de potter?

Siiiii-dijo la morena cuyo nombre era Arabella y una recién llegada pelirroja de ojos morados llamada Ginger. Esta ultima vestía unos pantalones de chándal blancos y una camiseta de tirantes cruzados en la espalda negra, parecía que acababa de hacer deporte por lo sudada que estaba.

Y tu cuando has llegado ??- preguntaron las otras dos a ginger

Pues cuando lily preguntaba sobre lo de su humor-contesto esta simplemente- a y lily que te ha hecho ese idiota esta vez

No ha sido el- y se puso a llorar-he sido una tonta-pudo decir con el llanto.

I'm just running in circles all the time

Will you take what's left,

Will you take what's left,

Will you take what's left

Pero que te pasa lily- dijeron sus amigas- nunca te habiamos visto tan mal.

Si ademas estas palida –comneto ginger.En ese momento lily se desmayo.

LILY- gritaron sus amigas preocupadas por la salud de su amiga.

Just running in circles in my mind

Will you take what's left

Will you take what's left

Will you take what's left

Take what's left of me

bueno este es el primer capitulo . aviso que sera cortito ... pero si quereis la continuación qiero reviews

besitos de pichurrita


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT'S LEFT ON ME

Hola bueno lo primero gracias a todos los reviews ..los contestare al final del fic.recuerden todo es de rowling y de la warner mío solo es la historia, a continuación la segunda parte

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

LILY- gritaron sus amigas preocupadas por la salud de su amiga.

**CON LOS MERODEADORES(en alguna parte del castillo)**

James que te pasa- le preguntan sus dos amigos al darse cuenta de que james se había parado.

Chicos...-contesto el con voz pensativa-alguna vez habéis tenido un presentimiento

O si muchos-dijo Sirius-las chicas le hacen a uno presentir muchas cosas

No zopenco- dijo james pegándole una colleja a su amigo-me refiero como si algo malo hubiera pasado

James-dijo remus extrañado- a que te refieres

Pues que voy a ver si estoy en lo cierto- dijo este y salió corriendo.

Alguien me puede decir a donde fue?- preguntó Sirius

A ver si esta en lo cierto- le quitó importancia remus-volverá en una hora mas o menos, lo que tarde en asegurarse de que Evans esta bien

Enamorados-dijo Sirius- quien los entiende.

**OTRA VEZ DE VUELTA CON LAS CHICAS(en la enfermería)**

Pero que le ha pasado a lily- dijo la señora pomfrey preocupada, ella era muy amiga de las chicas debido aciertas escapadas nocturnas por parte de las muchachas.

Pues no sabemos poppy, se ha desmayado en mitad del pasillo-dijo ginger

Crees que esta bien poppy?- esta vez pregunto arabella

Haber dejarme ver- dijo la enfermera. Se puso a examinar a lily cuidadosamente-esta bien, -dijo afín – solo necesita descansar, a tenido un ataque de nervios y se a desmayado nada más.

LILY¡¡¡¡-gritó una voz desde la puerta al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de su ángel-que le ha pasado?-pregunto muy preocupado.

Tranquilo Potter solo se desmayó- contesto arabella- pero aun no sabemos porque

Por cierto que haces aquí?- pregunto ginger.-y donde están tus amigos.?-preguntó recelosa no quería ver a Black ni en pintura

Pues no lo sé – dijo el pensativo – tuve un presentimiento y vine corriendo para acá. En cuanto a Sirius y remus-continuo- se han quedado en el cuarto piso.

Bueno- dijo poppy- ya hay demasiado gente aquí, solo dejo quedarse a una persona así que decidir...

Ey creo que yo me voy-dijo james...- hora que se que li..Evans está bien ya me puedo ir.

Potter, ese presentimiento tenía que ver con lily?-pregunto arabella

Puede –contesto james- hasta la vista-y se marchó

Y ese puede???-pregunto ginger a arabella.

Creo que Potter oculta algo-dijo esta –y lily también

Bueno me voy a entrenar-dijo ginger mirando su reloj- dios que tarde¡¡¡¡-y salió corriendo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**En el pasillo del tercer piso **

Sex bomb sex bomb I'm a sex bomb-Sirius iba cantando tranquilamente cuando una mata pelirroja lo derriba(NA:a las pelirrojas les encanta arrollar a la gente)

Au¡¡¡-se quejó Sirius-pero que...

Black –dijo ginger poniéndose roja por momentos-e..yo..

Pero si es calabacita –dijo el poniendo una sonrisa en el rostro y cogiendo a ginger de la cintura (todavía en el suelo).-que te lleva a estar encima mío?

Quien querría estar...encima...tuyo-dijo mientras intentaba desesperadamente levantarse aunque con las manos de Sirius en la cintura era complicado

Pues tu que eres la persona que lo está-contesto este simplemente.

Bueno –dijo ginger levantándose al verse libre de las garras de Sirius- me voy-dijo mientras emprendía la marcha hacia el aula de entrenamiento.

Porque tan rápido calabacita-dijo Sirius cogiéndola de la muñeca y haciéndola girar. Ginger en ese momento perdió el equilibrio y porque Sirius la cogió que sino se caía . en ese momento Sirius acercó sus labios a los de ginger y le dio un beso... solo un roce...un roce bastó para que ginger dejara de pensar.

Y eso -dijo esta con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Sirius pensó en ese momento que se veía preciosa- pero que has hecho¡¡¡- gritó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

COMO TE ATRE...-los labios de Sirius volvieron a taparle la boca impidiendo que ella terminara la frase. Ginger correspondió al beso , atrapando los labios de Sirius entre los suyos. Explorando la boca de su compañero. Sirius no se quedaba atrás, por algo era el que mejor besaba , mas guapo y sex simbol de la escuela,( NA: aunque james no se quedaba atrás).Lo único que consiguió separarles fue la falta de aire.

Bueno calabacita-dijo Sirius viendo como ginger tenia aun los ojos cerrados intentando grabar ese momento en su mente. Sirius sonrió pensando que no podía haber nadie mas perfecto –como quieres que sea nuestra primera cita como pareja oficial?

En ese momento ginger abrió los ojos de golpe. Pero sabiendo perfectamente la contestación .a esa pregunta..-Sirius ,...amor... no somos ...

Ah...eso se soluciona-la interrumpió Sirius –ginger, quieres hacer me el honor de ser mi novia?.Ginger decidió jugar un poquito con Sirius

Lo pensare-0-o Sirius puso esa cara.

Lo pensaras ... que hay que pensar-dijo Sirius frustrado.

Es que no estoy convencida-dijo ella con cara picara-pero se como me pueden convencer...

Ah si como?-imploro Sirius.

Bueno ...júrame que solo estarás conmigo y solo me besaras a mi-dijo ginger aprovechando la bromita para que Sirius hiciera esa pregunta.-o sino te corto...eso que tanto ...valora(NA: esta chica que quiere que Sirius no pueda ser padre?..GIN: exactamente eso pretendo solo si me es infiel o mío o de ninguna. NA: ala que posesiva)

Te lo juro-dijo Sirius serio.

Entonces acepto. dijo ella . y se lanzaron al beso

**En los jardines, apartados o escondidos**

Remus, no crees que se lo deberíamos decir-dijo arabella-digo son nuestros amigos

Haremos lo que tu quieras pero solo si estas segura de que quieres que se enteren-dijo remus temiendo tener que contar su secreto-además eso implica que yo corra el riesgo de que me rechacen

REMUS¡, nunca digas eso , son mis amigas y se las conozco.. nunca te rechazarían... además sabiendo esto te querrán aun mas.-contesto la chica

Bueno entonces se lo decimos-dijo remus acercándose a ella-pero ahora continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo. y empezó a besar a la chica en el cuello y en los labios.

Perdonen que me demore pero es que tengo mucho trabajo es una mala época.

Gracias leara por tu comentario, ha sido el único pero pro que se que lo quieres leer lo actualizo solo que pensaba poner 5 capis y digamos que el próximo será el ultimo.

Besitos

pichu


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT'S LEFT ON ME

Bueno esta es la ultima parte de mi fic. Espero que les guste y que me pongan los ultimos rewies .muchos besos a todos .pichu

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**enfermería de howarts**

Lily se encontraba en la camilla de la enfermeria... poco a poco se iba despertando.. aunque lo poco que veía a su alrededor era una sala vacía , aunque podía escuchar los ruido de frasquitos. Seguramente la sr.pomfrey estaba recolocando las pociones.

Finalmente abrio los ojos, se incorporó un poco en la cama y miro su mesilla de noche. Alli habia todo tipo de dulces cartas de parte de sus amigasy algo que no logó reconocer ... lo cogio entre sus manos... era una especie de papel transparente, pero en cuanto lo toco se ilumino con una bobita luz azul..en el se podia leer:

Lily:

Eres la razon de mi ser sin ti no puedo vivir. Por mucho que me digas que me has sustituido no pienso abandonar.

James

Pd:buscate una escusa mejor investigue y se que no sales con nadie desde el año pasado.te quiero creeme.

De repente la luz se apago , dejando a una lily muy pensativa.

Espero que te haya gustado- una voz muy familiar le hablo desde el otro lado de la cama.-es lo unco que se me ocurrion para expresarte mis sentimientos..que tal estas??-tenía una cara de preocupación infinita.pobre pensó lily se a preocupado.

Estoy bien ... –dijo secamente-graciaspor el papiro.. no sabia este hechizo.-dijo con curiosidad

Eso..-dijo el sonriente.-es porque no es un hechizo-hablaba mientras se sentaba a un lado de la camilla... muy cerca de nuestra pelirroja.lo que la ponia muy nerviosa.

A no y que es-pregunto la pecosa.

Pues ..-se acerco a su oido haciendo que le recorriera a la chica u escalofrio.-es un secreto.solo se puede hacer con un apizca de corazon y lagrimas verdadera.

A asi que es una pocio- dijo ella-ya se cual es¡¡¡, pero es muy difícil y ademas...

Si exactamente ademas con esto juro no volverv a amar a nadie mas que a ti jamas.

Pero james... como ... por que..-su cara era un poema... roja tan roja como su pelo o mas.-no tenias, ademas porque supones que te voy a aceptar haciendo esto.

Alguien ha hablado de aceptar.. no .. solo quiero que sepas que eres el amor de mi vida y que si no me aceptas pues no amare a nadie mas.

Lily no se lo penso mas, lo agarro de la corbata y tiro hacia si plantándole un beso a james de esos de película de por lo menos 4 minutos. Pero el aire es necesario y se tuvieron que separar.

entonces .. aceptas.?-pregunto james- por favor mi vida ers tu

acepto ser tu novia james potter. Y se besaron

sirius y ginger llegaron a la enfermeria en el momento en que lily y james se besaban ...se contaron su historia mutuamente y salieron hacia la sala comun ... estaban las dos parejas muy felices besándose cuando entro la pareja numero 3 remus y arabella entraban besándose y con alguna prenda de menos...

esto creo que nos perdimo algo –dijo sirius mirando como remus y ara se ponian cada vez mas rojos de la vergüenza.

Bueno esto nosotros- dijo arabella-estamos saliendo

Si .. y desde ... hace-continuo remus temiendo lo peor-dos años

QUE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-el gritó por parte de sus amigos no se hizo esperar.

Pues resulta que estabamos remus y yo hace dos años en la biblio estudiando para los timos y...

0o0o0o0o0flasback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus...shhh...remus- dijo arabella a su compañero de mesa que se le veia entretenido en una lectura de runas ..

Que- contesto el chico

Tienes tu el libro de artes oscuras tomo3

No por...

Es que no lo encuentro y se que me lo traje a la mesa.

Pues busquemos.

Empezaron a revolver entre las 12 montañas e libros que tenían .. si es que no se les veía las caras...pero no encontraban el dichoso libro

sgura que lo trajiste?

Si o bueno ... mirare en la estantería..

Te acompaño..

Vale...

Anduvieron un largo trecho (na: aqui es camino sendero...si teneis mas dudas de vocabulario preguntar)hasta llegar prácticamente al final de la biblio.Remus , que habia ido todo el trayecto detrás de arabella se habia fijado en la hermosa figura de la chica, aunque claro llevaba enamorado de esa chica durante muchos años y eso no era extraño.Mientras arabella notaba la mirada de remus observándola y le ponia cada vez mas nerviosa... se habia enamorado eso estaba claro pero no lo reconoceria ni muerta.

Aquí es- dijo arabella interrumpiendo los pensamientos de remus y de ella misma.

Empezaron a busca el maldito tomo y lo encontroa arabella en una de las estanterías mas altas.

Remus .. lo encontre pero no alcanzo- remus se fijo en los intentos de la chica porn alcanzar el libro que estaba demasiado alto.

Trae que te ayudo.-se ofrecio.

Pero era tarde la chica se habia subido a la estantería en forma de escalera y cuando ya casi habia llegado resbala.

Remus la cogio al vuelo aunque cayo tan alto que los dos fueron a parar al suelo.

Creo que te estoy aplastando- se reia ara desde encima del chico

No para nada- dijo el viendo que sus bocas apenas estaban separadas.

Y la beso.primero fue suave.. pero después fue aumentando .remus cada vez necesitaba mas sus besos y ella se los daba gustosa.pero fueron interrumpidos.

COMO SE ATREVEN A ARMAR ESTE ESCANDALO EN UNA BIBLIOTECA FUERA FUERA.-dijo la bibliotecaria.

Y debido al resbalon de ara se habian caido muchos libros armando mucho ruido por lo que la bibliotecaria fue a ver que pasaba.

0o0o0o0o0finflashback0o0o0o0o0

y asi fue todo- terminó arabella

nuestros amigos terminaron el colegio y sirius y ginger se distanciaron después de la muerte de los potter. Después de la muete de sirius ginger se enfrento a bellatrix matándose a si misma , pero llevándose consigo a la moprtifaga. Arabella murió en combate directo con voldemort. Y remus acabo como el unico de sus amigos vivos ... viviendo una vida mas o menos feliz con tonks

bueno yab se que el final es tragi pero no se me ocurria nada , asi que los mate a todos .. menos a remus... vamos a ser fiel a la historia

besos pichu


End file.
